The present disclosure relates generally to direction finding systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in selecting targets for direction finding systems.
At least some known direction finding systems require users to select their own targets. For example, a user may select a target from a list of detected signals. This approach, however, generally requires a detailed user input interface that enables the user to select the target. Moreover, at least some known direction finding systems include a user display interface that presents a target location to the user. The target location may be overlaid on a map and/or satellite imagery to enable the user to navigate and/to traverse an area. However, the user may not be in an environment and/or situation where visual presentation of the target location is appropriate and/or the best option.